Uroborosu no Iru Nichijō
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Uroborosu no Iru Nichijō (Vida Diaria con un Uróboros): La vida ya poco común de nuestro protagonista Kimihito Kurusu con un séquito de mujeres poco comunes se vuelve a un más extraña con la llegada de un ser cuyo linaje es el más extraordinario de los presentes y cuya llegada solo hará que la vida de Kimihito se vuelva aún más extraña.
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

* * *

-Esta nueva historia me ayudaron mis buenos amigos y Co-Escritores Kevin4491 y AntaresStormRage.

-Esta historia sucede después de lo que paso en el capítulo 16 del manga y abarca el capítulo 17.

-Naruto es un Extra-Especies, pero no como los demás, tampoco será un Kitsune. Ser una clase de hibrido de diferentes especies y tener cientos de habilidades.

-Tampoco saldrá con ninguna de las chicas que hay como Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, Rachnera o Lala. Simplemente vivirá con ellos.

-La edad de Naruto es la de un Niño de como 13 años.

-Sera en el mundo de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō y Naruto uno de los pocos personajes del Narutoverse.

-Las técnicas de Chakra como el Ninjutsu no aparecerán en el futuro

Genjutsu: En el mundo de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō hay magia y entre ella es la Ilusión.

Taijutsu: El Taijutsu es Técnicas físicas y por ende _casi_ posibles, pero no aparece las técnicas de Taijutsu que requieran Chakra o el **Hachimon Tonkō (Liberación de las Puertas Ocho)** y el Juno (Puño Suave) si está presente, pero en vez de golpear el Sistema de Circulación de Chakra o los Tenketsu golpear los puntos de presión que hay en el cuerpo, los que utilizan en la Acupuntura y la técnica Chakra como el Sable de Samurái.

-En cambio, el Ninjutsu está siendo sustituido por las habilidades sobrenaturales que hay en ese mundo como la de Lala que puede cosechar almas o la de Doppel que se Transforma.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano / Extra-Especies.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano / Extra-Especies".

\- **Habla de Monstruo.**

\- " **pensamiento de Monstruo".**

N / A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

" **Uroborosu no Iru Nichijō"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **La Entrada del Uróboros y Un Viaje al Gimnasio"**

* * *

Casa Kurusu: Sala.

* * *

En la Sala de la Casa Kurusu estaban 7 personas. Un chico y seis chicas, pero las chicas no son exactamente "Normales".

El único hombre es un joven alto con cabello negro desordenado con ojos marrones, tiene la piel clara y usa un cabello al lado del manga corta de color verde.

Una tiene el pelo rojo brillante y ojos color ámbar, con pupilas rajadas de serpiente. Sus orejas son grandes, puntiagudas y rojas, y tiene colmillos y una lengua larga. También tiene escamas pequeñas en las mejillas y lleva un clip amarillo en "D" a cada lado de la cabeza. Ella también tiene pechos grandes y una figura con curvas. Su rasgo físico más notable es su larga cola de serpiente roja.

Otra tenía la apariencia de una joven adolescente o una pequeña mujer joven con cabello mediano, desordenado, azul claro y ojos anaranjados. Un mechón de cabello que está de pie.

Tiene garras en lugar de pies y alas con plumas azules en lugar de brazos. Sus alas tienen pulgares como los de un murciélago que termina en una afilada garra negra. Viste una camiseta sin mangas negra que deja su estómago al descubierto y un par de pantalones cortos de color beige claro.

Otra de las chicas es de piel clara con ojos celestes y cabello rubio muy largo, que siempre está en una coleta. Ella tiene senos bastante grandes. El rasgo más notable de su apariencia es la mitad inferior de su cuerpo que es la de un caballo junto a unas orejas de caballo.

Una de las chicas era de color azul transparente. Ella también tiene una masa de "pelo" verde con tres "antenas" amarillas en las puntas. Su forma es similar a la Chica-Ave y viste un impermeable y botas amarillas.

Otra de las chicas es una mujer joven atractiva, bien dotada, con cabello largo y rosado, ojos azules y orejas finas. En lugar de piernas tiene una cola de pez rosa con aletas pélvicas, tiene agallas en el costado de su torso y manos palmeadas. Su ropa es un Bikini Negro con Blanco, estilo Lolita Gótica.

Y la última de las Chicas es una mujer joven con pechos grandes y cabello corto color lavanda que cubre el lado derecho de la cara. Tiene seis ojos rojos monocromáticos sin pupila. Su rasgo físico más notable es la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, que es la de una araña gigante adornada con un gran diseño de calavera en la espalda.

Tiene un caparazón negro que le cubre los brazos desde los hombros hacia abajo, y un chapado en guantelete en sus manos que termina en puntos afilados. Sus dedos también son muy largos.

Su vestimenta una blusa sin mangas que revela buena parte de la mitad inferior de sus senos y toda la cintura, las mangas sin hombros y una camisa, todo negro con un adorno blanco dorado y ligeramente con volantes.

Ellos eran Kimihito Kurusu, Miia, Papi, Centorea "Cerea" Shianus, Suu, Meroune "Mero" Lorelei y Rachnera "Rachnee" Arachnera. Actualmente Papi y Suu estaban en el Sofá jugando un videojuego junto a Mero viéndolas jugar, mientras que Miia y Kurusu estaban sonrojados porque estaban viendo a Rachnee colgando a Cerea con su telaraña de una manera erótica.

-Rachnee-San, ¿¡Qué está haciendo¡? –Pregunto Kimihito con una gota viendo a Rachnee colgando a Centorea

\- ¡De verdad, verdea quería intentar atarte, Centorea! –Dijo Rachnee que estaba muy feliz por colgar a la Centaura.

-"Sopórtalo…Nadie tiene la culpa más que yo. Este es el castigo que corregirá los errores de mi corazón… ¡Y sin embargo!" –Pensaban Centorea sonrojada con una "cuerda" en la boca. Rachnee se acercó a ella, tenía otra en las manos y dijo.

\- ¡Muy bien, a continuación, vamos a intentar atar tus brazos detrás de tu espalda! –Dijo Rachnee muy emocionada por lo que iba a hacer.

-"¡De veras la odio...!"-Pensó Frustrada y enojada Centorea, pero antes de continuar alguien toco la puerta, Kimihito fue a abrirla y dijo sorprendido.

\- ¡Smith-San (Smith se pronuncia Sumisu)! –Dijo Sorprendido Kimihito al verla y pregunto- ¿Qué hace aquí? –Pregunto Kimihito.

-Hola Dārin-kun (Cariño), Tengo grandes noticias-Dijo Smith y Miia pregunto.

-No me digas, ¿Otra más vivirá aquí? –Pregunto Miia.

-Bueno…algo asi-Respondió Smith,

\- ¡No otra! -Grito Miia- ¡Ya es suficiente con ellas, no quiero otra que intente robarme a mi Dārin (Amado)! –Grito Miia agarrando a Kimihito por el brazo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que tu yo?! –Grito Cerea que de alguna manera se logró soltar- ¡Aruji-dono (Maestro) es mio! -Dijo Cerea.

-Ambas se equivocan-Dijo Mero llamando la atención de ellas-Danna-sama (Amado) es mio-Dijo La sirena.

-Oigan-Dijo Rachee apareciendo-Hanī (Hony, Miel) es todo mio-Dijo Rachee agarrando por detrás a Kimihito. Las chicas parecían que iba a pelear, pero Smith las paro.

-Primero vean quien es-Dijo Smith y después voltio hacia atrás y dijo-Ven, no seas tímido-Dijo Smith y una voz vino de atrás.

-Hmp, ¿Quién está siendo tímido? –Dijo una voz joven, todos se voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz se sorprendieron.

Era un chico joven, entre 12 0 13 años con cabello rubio dorado que es bastante largo. La mayor parte del cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto por escamas de múltiples colores, sus brazos están completamente cubiertos de escamas con garras negras muy afiladas, ojos color ámbar, con pupilas rajadas de reptil. Sus orejas son grandes, puntiagudas y de color amarillo, todos sus dientes son colmillos muy afilados. También tiene escamas pequeñas en las mejillas y cuernos en la cabeza. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo es una larga cola con escamas de múltiples colores, algo de pelaje de color amarillo encima de la cola que recorre toda la columna y tiene un tipo de Pseudo-Alas en los costados (N/A: Las de Chimuelo de CEATD). En la espalda tiene un par de gigantescas alas con plumas de varios colores. Su ropa consiste en una camisa roja que encima lleva una gabardina azul que la tiene cerrada (N/A: Como la ropa de Nero de DMC4, pero la gabardina está cerrada).

-Este es Naruto, desde ahora vivirá con ustedes-Dijo Smith presentado a Naruto y Naruto pregunto.

\- ¿Cuál es mi habitación? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Ah, no quedan-Dijo Kimihito pensando y dijo-Pero puedes compartir habitación con alguien-Dijo Kimihito pensando en quien y de repente Papi dijo.

-Que se quede con Papi-Dijo Papi hablando en tercera persona.

\- ¿Por? –Pregunto Kimihito.

-Goshujin (Esposo), En la Habitación de Papi hay mucho espacio-Dijo Papi estirando Mucho los brazos/alas.

-Pero ¿Suu no duerme contigo? (1) ¿En dónde estará ella? –Pregunto Miia.

\- Masutā (Master, Maestro), Suu duerme en la piscina, todavía hay espacio para el-Dijo Suu.

-Bien-Dijo Kimihito, Papi agarro el brazo de Naruto y dijo.

-Sígueme, te mostrare el cuarto-Dijo Papi arrastrando a Naruto.

Luego de que Papi se llevará a Naruto a su habitación los demás empezarían a hacer preguntas a Srta. Smith. La Srta. Smith estaba ignorando la mayoría hasta que Cerea pregunto.

-Smith-San, ¿Qué es Naruto-Kun? Nunca había visto algo como el–Pregunto Cerea.

-La yegua tiene razón, sé que es una especie reptil, pero nunca vi uno igual-dijo Miia.

-Naruto es una nueva especie-Dijo Smith para sorpresa de todos.

-Hmm, interesante-Dijo Rachnee y pregunto- ¿Exactamente qué es? –Pregunto Rachnee.

-Es una mutación genética que le otorgó ADN de todos las Extra-Especies reptilianas que existen-Dijo Smith e impacto a todos y continuo-Tiene ADN de Lamia, Salamandra, Hidra, Dragonewt, Hombre-Lagarto y Dragón-Dijo Smith e iba a continuar, pero Mia la interrumpió.

\- ¡Espera un momento! –Grito Miia y pregunto- ¡¿Tiene ADN de Lamia?! Pero si es un chico ¿Cómo tiene ADN de Lamia? –Pregunto Miia.

-No sabemos, pero lo analizamos y encontramos que tiene ADN de Lamia-Respondio Smith y Mero pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo tiene plumas? –Pregunto Mero curiosa, ya que no había visto ninguna especie reptil con plumas.

-Hay una sub-especie de dragón llamada "Quetzalcóatl" que en vez de brazos tiene alas con plumas y la mitad inferior de serpiente-Respondió Smith.

-Por eso tiene cuerpo serpentino-Dijo Cerea.

-De hecho, no-Dijo Smith-Además, del ADN de Quetzalcóatl tiene el de Huan Long que también tienen cuerpo serpentino junto al ADN de las sub-especies de Lamia-Dijo Smith.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer? –Pregunto Rachnee.

\- Su sangre es sumamente venenosas, pero a la vez si él lo desea puede ser el remedio para prácticamente todo, Tiene un Aliento de Niebla paralizante, Tiene la habilidad de consumir minerales como metales o joyas, puede secretar un gel especial que con él puede prenderse fuego, puede disparar púas de su cola y ellas pueden perforar fácilmente el metal reforzado.

Cualquier líquido que consuma lo puede modificar para convertirlo en otro como veneno o acido, puede dispar un Rugido sónico, además, de que puede dispar plasma, Puede hipnotizar con una canción o con los ojos, puede cambiar sus escamas, pelo y plumas para volverse invisible.

Puede secretar veneno por la piel, dentro de su cuerpo tiene algo similar a dos estómagos uno donde se almacena los materiales para crear los nuevos líquidos y otro donde almacena los líquidos nuevos, puede convertir sus escamas en un mineral o gema que coma hasta que decida expulsarlo.

si es herido de alguna manera él se vuelva invulnerable a ese tipo de daño, puede regenerarse a una velocidad ridícula que en cuestión de segundos puede regenerarse un brazo o un ala y puede dispar un tipo de baba que se solidifica rápidamente y es tan resistente como el acero. Sus escamas son lo suficientemente resistente como para parar balas, sus garras pueden cortar el acero con suma facilidad, tiene la capacidad de volar a altas velocidades lo suficientemente rápido como para romper la barrera del sonido y es muy buen nadador-Respondió Smith.

-E-Eso es M-mucho-Dijo Miia algo asustada por tantas habilidades y casi todas son mortales.

\- ¿Tiene un tipo de cuidado especial? –Pregunto Kimihito.

-No muchas. Es similar a las Lamias, solo no le des verduras o frutas y estará bien-Respondió Smith y Cerea Pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué no le demos frutas o vegetales? –Pregunto Cerea.

-Su estómago no puede digerir los vegetales o frutas muy bien, es como Cerea que no puede comer carne-Respondió Smith.

-Pude comer metal, pero no puede digerir las plantas-Comento Mero con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Dārin-Kun, Debes cuidarlo muy bien, no solo es una nueva especie, sino que también tuvo una infancia terrible y tiene el temperamento volátil-Dijo Smith.

-Espere Smith-San-Dijo Miia parando a la nombrada- ¿Por qué elegiste a Dārin como el anfitrión? –Pregunto Miia y Smith antes que pudiera que responder Cerea dijo.

-Algo me dice que nosotros lo tenemos que cuidar por qué ella era la responsable de él y solo nos dejó la carga-Dijo Cerea. De una manera comic Smith se transformó en una forma Chibi y Cerea era gigante.

-Bu-Bueno-Trato de decir Smith.

-No digas nada-Dijo Cerea.

-Hai-Dijo Smith Apenada.

-Una pregunta-Dijo Rachee llamando la atención de todos- ¿Cuál es el nombre de su especie? –Pregunto Rachee.

-La llamamos "Uróboros"-Respondió Smith y Mero pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué ese nombre? –Pregunto Mero.

-Él es prácticamente inmortal, nada lo puede matarlo la única forma efectiva de matarlo sería eliminarlo átomo por átomo-Dijo Smith para sorpresa de todos y ella se fue.

* * *

Casa Kurusu: Habitación de Papi.

* * *

La habitación de Papi está dominada por una cama excesivamente lujosa, con varias almohadas que se han ubicado en varios rincones de la habitación. Ubicada en el segundo piso con acceso directo al balcón, en el suelo había una piscina infantil.

Naruto al ver la habitación la vio de una manera curiosa, no había muchas cosas dentro y lo que había era solo ropa, almohadas, videojuegos, plumas y algo de limo. De repente Papi apareció frente a Naruto asustándolo y haciéndolo lanzar púas de su cola por reflejo, por suerte no le dieron a Papi si no que Suu las había atrapado y se las comió.

-Nunca hagas eso-Dijo Naruto molesto.

-Ups, perdón-Dijo Papi apenada y después dijo-No sabía que podías hacer eso-Dijo Papi sorprendida.

-apenas nos conocimos hoy, obviamente no sabes nada sobre mí-Dijo Naruto.

-Cierto-Dijo Papi y después pregunto- ¿Quieres jugar un juego? –Pregunto Papi y Naruto respondió.

-Mientras no involucre piernas, juego-Respondió Naruto y Papi feliz agarro el brazo de Naruto y se lo llevo a la sala.

De nuevo en la sala, todos estaban ahí, excepto que Naruto estaba jugando junto a Papi y Suu, Mero se le acercó y le pregunto.

-Naruto-Kun ¿Nos podrías decir algo sobre ti? –Pregunto Mero, Naruto paro el juego y respondio.

-Está bien, Soy Naruto Ouroboros, lo que me gusta es; La carne, La Música, Los Minerales y Joyas de alta pureza. Lo que no me gusta son: Las Bajas Temperaturas, Frutas y Verduras, La Gente que no aprecia la Música y a los que Juzgan a la Gente sin una Razón. Mis pasatiempos son: Oír Música, Comer Minerales de alta pureza, buscar gemas preciosas y jugar videojuegos-Dijo Naruto presentándose a los demás.

-Bueno, Naruto-Kun ¿Qué quieres para comer? –Pregunto Kimihito.

\- Goshujin puede preparar de todo-Dijo Papi.

-Mientras no sea ninguna ensalada o cualquier cosa que tenga vegetales o frutas no me importa-Respondio Naruto.

-Bien, veré que preparo-Dijo Kimihito.

* * *

Casa Kurusu: En la Cena.

* * *

En la cena estaban todos sentados en la mesa, Kimihito la estaba sirviendo, pero vio que Naruto estaba actuado raro y le preguntó.

Naruto-Kun ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Kimihito preocupado por Naruto.

\- ¿E-Eso Q-Que es? –Preguntó Naruto apuntando a un plato que había.

-Oh, eso, solo es un Unadon (Bol de Anguila) –Respondio Kimihito y Naruto parecía asustado.

\- ¿Di-Dijiste Anguila? –Preguntó Naruto asustado y Kimihito asintió. De repente las escamas de Naruto se pusieron de color blanco y su cuerpo se prendió en llamas asustando a todos.

\- ¡Naruto-Kun! –Gritaron todos menos Papi y Suu.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Pregunto Cerea asustada y preocupada por Naruto.

\- ¡No Soporto A Las Anguilas! –Grito Naruto saliendo volando hacia otro lado.

\- ¡No quemes la casa! –Gritaron Todos siguiendo a Naruto…bueno, Casi todos, Suu y Papi aún estaban comiendo y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cuando por fin lograron apagar a Naruto todos se calmaron y volvieron a comer, asegurándose que el Unadon estuviera bastante lejos de Naruto, después Naruto continúo jugando con Suu y Papi.

* * *

TimeSkip: Una semana después, Casa Kurusu.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Naruto y Rachnera a la casa Kurusu y todo fue normal. Todos conocieron mejor a Naruto y resulto ser un chico muy extraño. Pasaba mucho tiempo durmiendo, era el que más comía y una vez se comió un cuchillo de metal, todos lo miraron extraño y él dijo " _Mi dieta consiste en carne y minerales, asi que me lo comí porque tenía hambre, aunque, hubiera preferido que fuera de titanio o de alta purez a_", después de ese día vieron a Naruto comiendo distintos metales como golosinas e incluso se le vio comer un rubí. Después de comer lo que hacía era sacar su reproductor de música, se ponía unos audífonos y escuchaba música durante gran parte del día, otra cosa que hacía era jugar videojuegos con Papi y Suu.

Tuvieron unos problemas, como una vez Rachnera intento amarrar a Naruto, pero este le lanzo un disparo de plasma a Rachnera que la mando volando y corto la telaraña con sus garras, después se fue hacia el cuarto que compartía con Papi y Suu a dormir, otra vez fue que Naruto se había comido una espada de Cerea sin permiso y eso la hizo enojar, cuando seria le grito Porque se comió su espada respondió " _Tu espada era 70% Titanio, 10% Aluminio y 20% Acero, el Acero y el Titanio era de alta pureza y de buena calidad, no pude evitar comerla_ " después de eso Kimihito le pidió a la Srta. Smith que trajera al de metal para Naruto y evitar que se comiera las armas de Cerea.

Miia y Naruto se llevaban muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común y para ellos era bueno tener a alguien similar como compañía. Incluso Miia le ayudo a Naruto al cuidado de sus escamas y como cuidarlas, Miia lo cuidaba como si fuera su hermano menor. Cerea y Naruto eran neutrales, mientras no se molestaban o irritaban no se pelearían. Mero se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió que Naruto le gustaba nadar y el agua, cuando no estaba con Papi, Miia o Suu estaba con Mero nadando en su piscina. Naruto y Rachnera no se llevaban muy bien a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban neutrales, Rachnera fue quien recibió la casi todos los Disparos de Plasma de Naruto u sus púas. La persona con quien se llevaba mejor Naruto era con papi, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, eran como hermano y hermana, para Papi era como tener al hermano que siempre quiso.

Todo era normal, Naruto en el sofá jugando junto a Suu y Papi, Mero viéndolos jugar, Miia intentando cocinar junto a Kimihito enseñándole a cocinar, Cerea estaba puliendo su espada y Rachnera estaba tejiendo con su hilo. Mientras estaba haciendo eso alguien toco el timbre.

-Voy-Dijo Papi volando hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió vio a la Srta. Smith.

-Buenos días-Dijo la Srta. Smith.

-Smith-San, ¿Por qué vino hoy y tan temprano? –Pregunto Kimihito

\- ¿No te acuerdas? Hoy es el chequeo mensual (2) de las chicas-Dijo la Srta. Smith.

-Cierto-Dijo Kimihito y después dijo-Chicas, es hora que vayan a su chequeo-Dijo Kimihito.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron todas, se alistaron e iban saliendo. Cerea paro y vio que Naruto aún seguía jugando-Naruto-Kun. Tú también vienes-Dijo Cerea agarrando de la mano a Naruto y comenzando a llevárselo.

\- ¿Tengo que ir? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Si-Respondió Cerea arrastrando a Naruto.

* * *

En el Hospital.

* * *

En una sala varias enfermeras estaban revisando a las chicas, con Papi revisaron la envergadura de sus alas, su peso y la calidad de sus plumas. Su peso de 31 kg (68 lbs) no cambio nada mientras que los 4m de envergadura de sus alas tampoco cambio y sus plumas estaban en buen estado. Con Rachnera midieron sus BWH (N/A: Iniciales de Busto, cintura y caderas en inglés) que fueron B92-W55-H87 mientras que su altura de 198cm (6'6) y su peso de 82 kg (181 lbs), los cambios en ella fueron nulos. Suu no la llevaron porque al ser un Slime ella no cambia nada. Una enfermera estaba midiendo el peso de Mero en una báscula y ella dijo.

-Mmmm, parece que has ganado algo de peso-Dijo la enfermera midiendo el peso de Mero en una báscula fabricada especialmente para interespecies.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo Mero sorprendida y no podía creer que había ganado algo de peso teniendo cuidado con su dieta.

Otra enfermera estaba midiendo el tamaño del busto de Cerea, cuando termino midió su cintura, mientras que Cerea se tapaba sus enormes pechos con un brazo, la Enfermera dijo.

-Parece que el tamaño de tu busto y de tu cintura han aumentado-Dijo la Enfermera.

-Gh…-Murmuro Cerea sonrojada y no le gusto para nada la noticia.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Se escuchó una risa, Cerea y Mero voltearon hacía la dirección de la risa, vieron a Miia que estaba en ropa interior y riendo.

\- ¿Todas habéis ganado peso? ¡Qué patéticas! -Dijo Miia Burlándose de sus "Rivales" mientras posaba para presumir su cuerpo.

\- ¡Bueno, Tu cola podría estar más grande! -Replico Mero dejando tensa a la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Y ya es comprobado tu peso?! –Exigió saber Cerea usando su camisa sin abrocharse y que puso más nerviosa a Miia.

-Um Bueno...-Intento contestar Miia, hasta que se le ocurrió-S-Soy Demasiado grande para las básculas normales-menciono Miia evitando el tema de su peso y para la mala suerte de Miia, dos enfermeras llegaron con una máquina.

\- ¡Ah, Miia-San! -Dijo La Enfermera llamando la atención de todas.

\- ¡Hemos preparado una báscula grande especial para ti, así que, por favor sube! -Dijo La Enfermera.

Cerea y Mero miraron hacía Miia que estaba nerviosa y grito mientras la llevaban a la báscula.

-Gyaaaaaa~~~~-Grito Miia.

-Qué ruidosa-Dijo Naruto que también lo estaban revisando y estaba completamente desnudo, Cerea volteo hacía Naruto y le pregunto.

\- ¿Está bien qué este con nosotras, es un Chico? –Pregunto Cerea.

-Está bien, es un niño y no parece afectarle-Dijo Mero sin prestarle importancia la presencia de Naruto.

-Además, recuerden que soy parte Lamia, estar rodeado de chicas desnudas no me atrae mucho la atención-Dijo Naruto mientras que las Enfermeras lo revisan.

\- ¿Qué tanto le hacen? –Pregunto Cerea a una enfermera.

-Como es una especie nueva tenemos que chequearlo de una manera diferente-Respondio Una enfermera y rodeo la cintura de Naruto con una cinta métrica-Como tiene ADN de Lamia tenemos que chequearle las medidas para ver si se desarrolla como una chica o como un chico-Dijo la Enfermera.

-Menos el pecho, Claro-Comento Naruto, la Enfermera tomo la medida de la cintura de Naruto y dijo.

-51cm, no cambio nada, ahora la cadera-Dijo La Enfermera y comenzó a medir la cadera de Naruto-75cm, esto tampoco cambio-Dijo la Enfermera. Miia que estaba deprimida porque había aumentado de peso, pero escucho las medidas de Naruto dijo sorprendida.

-Las mismas medidas que Papi (3) –Dijo Miia Sorprendida y comento-Para ser un chico tiene una figura femenina-Comento Miia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Es cierto-Dijo Cerea.

Naruto para ser un chico tenía una figura femenina y una cara muy femenina, si se vistiera con ropa femenina lo confundirían con una chica con el pecho plano y baja. Con su ropa normal parece un chico Bishōnen. Incluso creían que fuera una Lamia joven si no tuviera las alas.

-Hmp, a mí no me molesta ser afeminado-Dijo Naruto, ahora un par de enfermeras estaba midiendo el largo de su cola, una de las Enfermeras dijo,

-7.5 m, creciste, antes medias 7.3m-Dijo la Enfermera. Ahora otra Enfermera estaba midiendo su altura- 163 cm (5'4 "), creciste un par de centímetros-Dijo La Enfermera.

Otra Enfermera tomo una de sus alas y la estiro, otra Enfermera hacía lo mismo con la otra ala, las alas que estaba completamente estiradas eran muy, pero muy grandes mucho más grandes que las de Papi y eso que las de Papi miden 4m.

\- 7.5 metros, estas también crecieron-Dio La Enfermera y después dijo-Por favor ponte en la báscula para ver su peso-Dijo La Enfermera. Naruto se arrastró asía la báscula y se colocó dentro.

-Hmm, 38 kg (84 lbs), no aumentaste de peso-Dijo La Enfermera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo no aumento de peso si come metales todos los días?! –Grito Miia.

-Bien, ahora sigue su examen dental-Dijo Una Enfermera. Naruto abrió la boca mostrando que tiene varias hileras de dientes muy afilados.

-Me recuerda a la boca de un tiburón-Dijo Mero viendo los dientes que tiene Naruto. Cerea y Miia se alejaron un poco de Naruto. Una dentista entro a la sala y comenzó a revisar los dientes de Naruto.

-Hmm, Cómo siempre, tienes unos dientes perfectos-Dijo La Dentista.

-Por supuesto que los tengo-Dijo Naruto cerrando su boca. Del cabello de Naruto salieron Ocho Cabezas de Serpiente, asustado a las chicas.

\- ¡Hiiee! –Gritaron las Chicas.

\- ¿Por qué gritan? –Pregunto Naruto.

\- ¡¿Qué más?! ¡Por las cabezas de Serpiente! –Grito Miia apuntado a las serpientes que le sisearon en respuesta.

-Ustedes no pueden decir mucho, Srta. Lamia, Srta. Sirena y Srta. Centauro-Dijo Naruto. El Chequeo Medico de Naruto continuo con "Normalidad".

* * *

Más tarde en la Casa Kurusu.

* * *

Todos estaban en el comedor, Naruto, Papi y Suu estaban jugando, Miia, Cerea y Mero estaban en las sillas del comedor, Kimihito estaba cocinando y también estaba la Srta. Smith tomando una taza de café y ella dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Chicas, No están haciendo suficiente ejercicio-Dijo Smith que vino a ver a las chicas y a Naruto cuando supo de los resultados del chequeo médico.

-¡Sé que la comida de Dārin-Kun es realmente deliciosa, pero como coordinadora del programa no puedo dejar que ganéis peso y estéis poco sanas! -Dijo Smith a las chicas. Al decir eso el Kimihito se puso algo tenso, era como si le echaran la culpa.

-¡Pero!-Intento decir Miia.

-No podemos irnos de casa sin Dārin, así que ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos ejercicio? -Replico y Pregunto Miia.

-Algunas veces salgo por la mañana a correr con Aruji-Dono, pero...-Dijo Cerea avergonzada por haber ganado peso, las caminatas que hacia aveces no eran lo suficiente como para llamar ejercicio.

-Yo nado un poco, pero...-Dijo Mero, puede que la piscina que se encuentra en su habitación era profunda, pero no se comparaba con el gran océano

\- ¡Supongo que tenemos que añadir un gimnasio deportivo! -Dijo Miia con cara seria.

\- ¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo? -Pregunto Kimihito con una gota en la nuca. imaginándose un edificio por encima de su casa. En ese momento cuando la Srta. Smith escucho la palabra 'Gimnasio', recordó algo que sería de mucha ayuda.

-Ya lo tengo-Dijo Smith llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Hay un Gimnasio Deportivo para Extra-Especies que se acaba de construir. No está abierto aun, pero están poniendo a prueba las instalaciones-Dijo Smith y pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué no intentáis ir a probarlo? Ellos incluso os pagaran por ir-Pregunto Smith.

-Puedo vigilar a las pequeñas por todas vosotras-Dijo Rachnee.

\- ¿De veras, Rachnee? -Pregunto Miia sorprendida.

-Porque no estoy gorda-Dijo Rachnee Manera burlona e irritando a Miia.

-Que se Diviertan-Dijo Naruto, pero fue agarrado por la camisa.

-Oh no, tú también bien-Dijo Cerea arrastrando a Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir si no estoy gordo y estoy en buena salud? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Para que hagas ejercicio, eres demasiado flojo para ser un niño, no queremos tener otro Miia-Dijo Cerea y Miia se irrito con lo Último y grito.

\- ¡Hey ¿A qué te refieres con lo de no ser como yo?! –Grito Miia molesta.

-Eso mismo, tú también eres muy floja-Dijo Cerea.

\- ¡Yo no soy floja! –Grito Miia indignada.

-Si lo eres-Dijeron Todos menos Kimihito.

-Mejor vayámonos-Dijo Kimihito y todos se fueron al Gimnasio.

* * *

Club Deportivo Kobold.

El Club Deportivo Kobold era un gran edificio de varios pisos. Mientras iban caminando Miia comento.

-Nunca espere que Rachnee se ofreciera voluntariamente para vigilar a las chicas-Comento Miia sorprendida.

-Sin embargo, estoy un poco preocupado-Dijo Kimihito con un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Buenos Días! -Vino un Grito con una voz con mucha energía.

Cuando voltearon hacia esa dirección vieren una mujer casi humana con una nariz de lobo, cola, orejas y piel cubierta por una capa de pelo corto de color marrón. Tiene un cuerpo atlético sus brazos y piernas son musculosos. Sus senos son de tamaño promedio, en comparación con los tamaños de pechos más de las demás chicas. Llevaba una blusa negra que revela el estómago, con el nombre de "Sports Club Kobold" y una chaqueta desabrochada de color verde, pantalones cortos de color blanco; correas en los muslos y muñequeras; un collar de perro y zapatillas atléticas.

\- ¿¡Sois las chicas Extra Especies para las pruebas!? Recibí una llamada de Smith-San-Dijo La Chica Lobo con mucha energía.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por vuestra participación! -Dijo La chica estrechando las manos de Miia y moviéndolas de arriba a abajo de manera muy rápida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eres una Extra-Especie? -Pregunto Miia sorprendida.

\- ¡Sí!¡Mi nombre es Polt, Soy una Kobold! -Dijo la ahora nombrada Polt.

\- ¡Este país tiene una grave carencia de lugares para Extra-Especie para que hagan ejercicio, dejándonos en un aprieto! -Grito Polt, cerro el puño y grito.

\- ¡Es Mi misión como entrenadora, el llenar ese vacío! -Dijo Polt con mucho entusiasmo y determinación.

-Ella si está muy animada-Comento Kimihito.

-Yo digo que le falta un tornillo-Dijo Naruto. Todos comenzaron a seguir a Polt adentro del Club Deportivo.

* * *

Dentro del Club Deportivo.

* * *

\- ¡Echen un vistazo a nuestro equipamiento! ¡Tenemos una gama completa de máquinas de máquinas de ejercicio para todas las especies! -decía Polt mostrando una gran variedad de elementos para hacer ejercicios. Había pesas, pelotas de ejercicios, caminadoras de bandas, etc. El lugar tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para que las chicas puedan hacer ejercicios- ¡siéntanse libres de probar cualquiera de nuestros elementos! –Dijo Polt mostrando todo el Equipo Deportivo.

-Mira Centorea, eres tú -dijo Miia señalando una especie de máquina que parecía una montura para caballos-.

\- ¡No soy un toro mecánico! -se quejó Centorea que no le gusto que la comparen con semejante aparato.

\- ¡Vamos a empezar con las caminadoras de bandas! ¡Les enseñare como usarlas! -dijo Polt mostrando las maquinas-.

-Umm… no creo que podamos…-menciono Miia por el hecho de no tener piernas-.

-Es demasiado pequeño-señalo Centorea cruzada de brazos-.

-No puedo correr-dijo Mero por el hecho de ser una Sirena.

-Tampoco tengo piernas-Señalo Naruto. Polt al ver el detalle que las chicas no tenían piernas como en el caso de Naruto, Mero y Miia, o que eran pequeños para una Centauro, quedo boquiabierta.

-Así que cualquier cosa que usa las piernas esta fuera para mi y para Naruto-agrego Miia, dejando muda a la Kobold.

-Y soy tan resbaladiza, que es difícil para mí sentarme-menciono Mero apenada.

-Yo tampoco puedo sentarme-Dijo Centorea porque no existía sillas hechas para Centauros, o que al menos soporto su grande peso.

-B…B…B…B… ¡Bueno pues, vamos a probar otra cosa! ¡Vamos a movernos hacia la piscina! -señalo Polt recuperándose del shock, y de paso emociono a Mero cuando mencionaron lo de la piscina.

-Oh, sí, la Srta. Smith nos comentó que trajéramos nuestros propios trajes de baño-decía la pelirroja con deseos de impresionar a su Dārin con el traje de baño que consiguió, pero en eso Polt le rompió sus ilusiones al señalar un letrero cerca de los camerinos que decía "Objetos prohibidos: Alcohol, Bikinis, Cámaras, Teléfonos Móviles"

\- ¿¡EH!? ¿¡No puedo usar mi traje de baño!? –Dijo Miia Sorprendida.

-Yo ni tengo uno-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Si, no puedes llevar un bikini! ¡Pero en el gimnasio tenemos nuestros trajes de baños para todas las diferentes especies, así que adelante y usen uno de ellos! -les informo Polt guiando a las chicas y a Naruto.

* * *

Vestidor de mujeres.

* * *

-No sabía que tenían trajes de baño deportivos para las Lamias-dijo Miia quitándose toda su ropa.

-Lo se~, ¡también es mi primera que llevo un traje de baño deportivo! -menciono Mero, a pesar de que siempre lleva un traje de baño en la casa de su Danna-sama, era la primera vez que se pondrá este tipo de traje deportivo hecha a su medida.

-Aunque este no es realmente bonito… incluso llevaba puesto mi bikini-señalo Miia un poco decepcionada por modelo de traje de baño deportivo que no era nada llamativo como su nuevo bikini. Hasta Mero estaba a su favor.

-Lo que me sorprenda es que hay de mi talla-Dijo Naruto tomando un traje de baño idéntico al de Mero y Miia, solo que más pequeño.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el vestidor de hombres con Dārin? –Pregunto Miia.

-Polt-San me llevo haca, dijo que el de las chicas estaba a la derecha-Respondió Naruto.

-…espera un momento-Dijo Miia y pregunto- ¿Polt te llevo aquí, aunque seas un… -Iba a Preguntar Miia, pero se dio cuenta de algo y comenzó a reírse.

-Pffff, te trajo aquí porque cree que eres una chica-Dijo Miia riendo.

-Ng… ¡Mph! ¡Gh! -Centorea tenía problemas con ponerse su traje de baño debido a que su parte caballo era grande, hasta ahora había logrado cubrir la parte trasera.

-Centorea, ¿Realmente necesitas cubrir esa parte? -señalo Miia sobre la parte delantera de su parte de caballo-en realidad solo necesitas cubrir la parte de atrás, ¿verdad? No deberías preocuparte por llevar en la parte delantera-Dijo Miia

\- ¿Cómo crees que me vería si no llevo la parte de adelante? -pregunto Centorea que se ponía la parte superior del traje de baño. Miia y Mero se sonrojaron al notar algo que nunca vieron, y es que al ver de frente a la rubia que no tenía nada que cubriera de la cintura para abajo…Mientras que Naruto solo alzo una ceja.

\- ¡Uwah! ¡Es como si estuvieras desnuda de la cintura para abajo! -señalo Miia viendo de frente a la Centauro.

\- ¡Me sorprendió un poco! -admitió Mero que tampoco vio de esa forma a Cerea.

-Hmm, que curioso-Dijo Naruto viendo a Cerea, pero le restó importancia y se puso su traje de baño.

\- ¿Crees que podría salir en frente de la gente de esa manera? –Dijo Centorea terminando de colocarse el traje de baño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De esa manera? ¡Vaya Centorea, eres tan atrevida! -dijo Miia de forma burlona.

\- ¡Es precisamente por eso que me lo puse! -exclamo la Centauro.

* * *

Vestuario de hombres.

* * *

-Seguro que ellas se están divirtiendo allá… –Dijo Kimihito que podía escuchar las cosas que decían las chicas y dijo- ¿Por qué será que Polt-San llevo a Naruto con las chicas? –Se preguntaba Kimihito.

* * *

Un Rato Después: En La Piscina.

* * *

\- ¡Guaaaau! ¡Es tan bonita! -exclamo Miia sorprendida de ver la gran piscina de competencia que tenía el gimnasio- ¡que maravilloso! –Viendo toda la piscina.

-Es bastante grande-confeso Centorea viendo el tamaño que tenía y Naruto asintió, ya que también pensó que era grande. Miia se acercó a la piscina para ver que la temperatura del agua tenía la temperatura exacta para una Lamia.

\- ¡Ah, está caliente! -exclamo sorprendida de la temperatura del agua.

\- ¡Entonces estarás bien nadando en ella, Miia! -dijo Naruto que no tenía que preocuparse que algo le pase a la pelirroja-.

\- ¡Ahora puedo nadar tanto como quiera! -decía una feliz Mero de poder nadar con más libertad.

-Eso es verdad, Mero solo puede nadar en su cuarto-menciono Kimihito que se imaginó la situación de la Sirena- ¡lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de tu problema! puedo entender cómo te has puesto fuera de forma -se disculpó al darse cuenta-.

\- ¡No, está bien, Danna-sama! ¡No es su culpa! -dijo la Sirena para que su Danna-sama no se eche la culpa-.

Podemos venir aquí regularmente si quieres –sugirió Kimihito, Mero sorprendida que pregunta si verdad haría eso-sí, es bastante barato, así que está bien-Dijo Kimihito

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Danna-sama! agradeció Mero a su anfitrión, lamentablemente la conversación de la Sirena y la del Humano fue escuchado por Miia que temblaba de los celos.

\- ¡Gahhhhh! -en un arranque de celos, la pelirroja empujo a su Dārin dentro de la piscina, dejando sorprendida a Mero.

\- ¿Por qué me has empujado…? -pregunto Kimihito sacando la cabeza del agua-.

\- ¡Dārin! ¡Vamos a nadar juntos! ¡Estamos en la piscina, después de todo! -decía Miia ignorando el hecho de cómo lo empujo a la piscina. Luego se escuchó un silbatazo de parte de Polt-ah… la entrenadora…-Dijo Miia que se había olvidado de Polt.

\- ¡Por favor hagan ejercicios de calentamientos antes de entrar en la piscina! -dijo la Kobold.

-Vamos a empezar con unos estiramientos-dijo Polt enseñándole a todos unos ejercicios para que puedan imitar…bueno, no todos.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! -chillo Mero porque ser una Sirena, además de encontrarse sentada en su silla de rueda.

Luego siguieron unos ejercicios de estiramientos de brazos, Miia de inmediato le tapo los ojos a su Dārin que no entendía el por qué lo hizo. Quizás se debía a que los grandes pechos de Centorea se movían mientras realizaba los ejercicios. Una vez que terminaron se metieron a la piscina para empezar a nadar, Kimihito vio con sorpresa como Miia nadaba sin problema alguno.

-Miia, eres bastante buena nadando. Estoy sorprendido-dijo Kimihito impresionado-.

-Es cierto. ¿Pensabas que era mala nadando? -pregunto Miia para que Naruto le mencione aquella vez que casi se ahoga en la piscina de Mero- ¿puedes por favor olvidar eso…? Esto es una piscina climatizada…-señalo ella porque el agua de la piscina de Mero era muy fría.

Luego Kimihito dirigió su atención en Centorea que parecía estar caminando en la piscina en vez de estar nadando como las demás.

\- ¡Cerea, solo estas caminando! -decía Kimihito que iba hacia donde está la rubia que intento advertirle de algo- "si no lo haces debidamente… ¿¡AAAH!?"-lo que sucedió fue que Kimihito se hundió dentro del agua y notar algo que no se espera- ¡es-esta tan profunda!" -exclamo el saliendo del agua.

-Esta parte de la piscina fue hecha específicamente para especies de cuerpos grandes-señalo Centorea a un letrero que decía: "Peligro. La profundidad de la piscina es de 3 metros desde este punto".

\- ¡Espera, ¿Así que estabas nadando?! -decía Kimihito sorprendido y notando que Cerea estaba pataleando dentro del agua, además que ella le aclara que no nadaba, solo flotaba- ¿simplemente flotando en el agua? ¿Así que no puedes nadar de forma normal? -Pregunto Kimihito.

-No es que yo no pueda nadar. Es simplemente que en realidad los Centauros no tenemos una cierta 'manera' para nadar-señalo Centorea para que su Aruji-dono comprenda bien. Para un Centauro era imposible como una persona normal debido a sus grandes cuerpos.

\- ¿No será que te hundes por que tus pechos son enormes? -dijo Miia pensando que el busto de la Centauro haría que ella se hundiera en el agua.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! -grito Centorea mandando a callar a la Lamia por semejante comentario.

El grupo dejo de discutir cuando vieron a Mero saltar dentro de la piscina para hacer una demostración de lo que una Sirena puede hacer. Con gran agilidad y destreza, la pelirrosa nadaba a gran velocidad para después volver al agua para tomar un gran impulso y saltar lo más alto que pueda, una vez en el aire empezó a dar unos giros y caer élegamente al interior de la piscina.

\- ¡OHHHHH!" -decían unos impresionados Kimihito y Centorea que aplaudieron por la gran muestra de natación por parte de Mero. Miia era la única que no aplaudía porque tenía envidia de la Sirena porque ella no podía realizar esa velocidad al nadar.

\- "No hay mucho que pueda enseñarle a ella…"-pensó Polt aplaudiendo, tenía que admitir que era una pérdida de tiempo en enseñar a algo ¿Qué le podría enseñar sobre nadar a una Sirena?

-"Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿En dónde está la otra Lamia?"-Pensó Polt buscando a Naruto y lo que encontró la sorprendió.

Un sonido se escuchó cerca del grupo, ellos dirigieron sus miradas asía donde venía el sonido. Era Naruto que estaba volando a altas velocidad muy cerca del agua, cuando paso cerca del grupo creo una mini onda de choque los empujo lejos. Comenzó a subir hacia el techo y cuando llego cayo de picada, cuando se iba acercando al agua dio vuelta y volvió a sobre volar el agua creando otra onda de choque. Lanzo unos disparos de plasma al aire que estos crearon un mini aro de plasma morado, Naruto pasaba entre los aros con estilo y se zambulló al agua. Ahora estaba Nadando aún más rápido que Mero y salio disparado del agua, hizo un giro y aterrizo de nuevo al frente del grupo.

[N/A: El Sonido es el mismo que hace Chimuelo antes de atacar o cuando vuela a altas velocidades].

Esas proezas opacaron a las de Mero. Todos estaban atónitos, nunca antes habían visto eso, saliendo de su aturdimiento Cerea dijo.

-Eso fue…-Dijo Cerea y después grito junto a Kimihito- ¡Increíble! –Gritaron Cerea y Kimihito.

-Hmp, claro que lo fue-Dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos.

-Naruto-Sama, eres increíble-Dijo Mero haciendo sonrojar.

-C-Como si lo hubiera hecho por ustedes-Dijo Naruto sonrojado. Kimihito se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-"La razón de porque casi no habla con nosotros no es que sea frió si no que es un Tsundere"-Pensó Kimihito con una gota en la nuca.

-Dejando de lado a Naruto-Dijo Kimihito llamando la atención de todos-Mero ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Eres como una nadadora olímpica! -Dijo Kimihito sorprendido ante el gran talento de la Sirena.

-Debo admitir que si lo eres-Dijo Naruto a Mero.

-Oh, no, no soy así de buena~-dijo Mero de forma sincera por las palabras de su Danna-sama y las de Naruto.

\- ¡No debería espera menos de una Sirena! ¡No podía quitar mis ojos de ti! -Kimihito siguió elogiando a Mero, cosa que provocaba muchos celos a Miia, y de paso preocupo a Centorea sabiendo lo celosa que se pone la Lamia.

\- ¡Dārin, yo también puedo hacer algo como eso! ¡Así que deja de decir esas cosas a Mero! -grito la pelirroja atrapando al de cabello oscuro con su cola para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, pero al hace eso, Kimihito casi termina hundiéndose por el peso de la chica.

\- ¡Ya, ya, Miia-sama fue asombrosa también! -dijo Mero para sorpresa de Naruto y Miia- ¡nadabas como una anguila! -menciono de forma tan inocente que no se percató que sus palabras provocaron que la pelirroja pierda la paciencia. La parte de Anguila hizo que Naruto se pusiera rígido.

\- ¡Mero, Naruto! -grito al momento que apuntar con su dedo a los mencionados- ¡Los desafío! -declaro ella para gran sorpresa de Kimihito y Centorea- ¡tengamos una carrera de estilo libre! ¡Como esta piscina tiene 25 metros, vamos a hacer dos vueltas para que 100 metros! -al decir eso, fijo su mirada en su Dārin que seguía sorprendida del reto- ¡El ganador puede hacerle cualquier cosa que quiera a Dārin, ¿Cómo suena eso?! -aposto ella para que Mero reaccione con un "¿Eh…?" y Naruto alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué yo? Si ni siquiera estoy interesado en Bosu (Boss, Jefe) –Pregunto Naruto.

\- ¡No mientas! –Grito Miia- ¡Solo quiere engañarnos para quitarnos a Dārin, Seguro eres una chica con el pecho plano! –Grito Miia a Naruto, que se molestó.

\- ¡Bien, Participare! –Grito Molesto Naruto para sorpresa de Kimihito y después apunto a Kimihito- ¡Y tú, ¡Ni creas que lo hago por ti, solo me canso Miia! –Grito naruto haciendo su punto.

\- ¡Me parece bien! -dijo Mero aceptando el reto- "¡como una Sirena, simplemente no puedo permitirme perder en una carrera de natación!" -finalizo ella emocionada con la idea de competir-.

\- ¿Yo no tengo voz en esto? -Pregunto Kimihito que no le gustó la idea de ser el 'premio' para una competencia.

* * *

\- ¡En la línea 1, tenemos a Meroune Lorelei, una Sirena! -decía Polt actuando como comentarista para esta competencia mientras la mencionada se preparaba para la partida- ¡en la línea 2, tenemos a Miia, una Lamia! -fue el turno de la pelirroja que realizaba unos ejercicios de estiramientos- ¡En la Línea 3, tenemos a Naruto, Un...Hmm-Iba a Decir Polt, pero no sabía que era Naruto y le pregunto a Kimihito- ¿Que especie es Naruto? -Pregunto Polt.

-Un Uróboros-Respondio Kimihito.

\- ¿Un qué? -Pregunto Polt, ella nunca había escuchado a esa especie.

-Uróboros, es una nueva especie hibrida de varias diferentes, entre ellas Lamia, Dragonewt y Dragón-Respondió Kimihito.

-Gracias-Agradeció Polt y continuo- ¡Un Uróboros! ¡Mero, Miia o Naruto! ¿¡Quién se llevará la victoria a casa junto con el premio!? -Dijo Polt metida en el papel comentarista.

\- ¡No te olvides de mí! ¿¡Por qué me toca ser la menospreciada!? -se quejó Centorea que se encontraba en la línea 4 porque también participaría en la competencia sin razón alguna.

-"¿Qué debería hacerle si gano…?" -pensaron Miia y Mero al mismo tiempo que se sumergían en sus fantasías. La Lamia se imaginó a si mismo teniendo un amor empalagoso con su Dārin, y la Sirena pretendiendo ser la Sirenita con su Danna-sama.

-"Estúpida Miia, metiéndome en esto"-Pensó Naruto estirándose-"Y lo peor, es que acepte"-Pensó Naruto Molesto y después se le vino a la mente-"¿Que debería hacer con Bosu si gano?"-Se le vino a Naruto ese pensamiento y se imaginó asi mismo pasando el día junto a Kimihito, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando de manera romántica sobre él y se sonrojo-"¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Naruto Malo, es Bosu del que estoy pensando!"-Pensó Naruto sonrojado agitando la cabeza intentando quitar ese pensamiento.

-buen, nunca pensé que terminaría así… ¿Quién crees que ganara, Srta. Entrenadora? -pregunto Kimihito sentado al lado de la Kobold, actuando como segundo comentarista.

\- ¡Bueno, Miia-san sin duda tiene la ventaja en el comienzo, ya que ella será capaz de saltar al agua! -comento la emocionada Kobold- ¡pero Mero-san es una Sirena! ¡Y puesto que ella puede usar sus branquias para respirar bajo el agua, no tendrá que subir para nadar! ¡Y desde luego esta Naruto, tiene una gran velocidad y agilidad! ¡Creo que las posibilidades de ganar de Miia-san son muy escasas! -al terminar su análisis, saco una pistola de fogueo para dar inicio a la competencia- ¡muy bien, entonces… adelante! -anuncio al momento de jalar el gatillo y disparar la pistola.

Mero al escuchar el disparo de inicio, nado a gran velocidad para sorpresa de los comentaristas, pero lo que nadie se espero fue lo que hizo Miia ante la mirada atónitos de todos, en especial para Mero que no podía creerlo.

\- ¡Uwah, ¿Miia de veras salto?! -exclamo Kimihito que no podía creer lo que está viendo.

\- ¡Sencillamente asombroso! ¡Y pensar que una Lamia utilice su cola como un resorte y saltar con ese inmenso poder! -decía Polt impresionada- ¡parece que salto 10 metros…no, ¿tal vez 15 metros?! ¡Qué increíble ventaja! -continúo narrando hasta que vio como Miia se estrelló de frente al agua y hundirse lentamente, segundos después la pelirroja salió del agua con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! -gritaba Miia sujetándose el estómago- ¡mi estómago! ¡Caí totalmente de panza! -Kimihito y Polt cayeron de espalda al oír los gritos de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Pero fallo en el aterrizaje! ¡Le enseñare después como hacerlo correctamente! -dijo Polt recuperándose de la caída.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mero ya la esta alcanzo! -Dijo Kimihito mientras veía como la Sirena logro alcanzar a Miia.

\- ¿¡El salto de Miia-san fue para nada!? -decía Polt viendo lo que sucedía, Mero llego al otro lado de la piscina para dar un giro dentro del agua para impulsarse con su cola al tocar una de las paredes de la piscina, segundos después Miia llega para tocar la pared con una mano.

\- ¡Mero ciertamente tiene la ventaja aquí! -anunciaba Kimihito, pero Polt vio algo que no se esperaba.

\- ¡No! ¡Echa un vistazo a eso! -señalo la Kobold lo que está ocurriendo- ¿¡Miia-san está nadando, hacia atrás!?"-fue la sorpresa de que la Lamia fuera capaz de nadar de esa forma, incluso Mero no se lo esperaba- ¡Miia-san además está extendiendo su largo cuerpo para que pueda acortar la distancia entre ella y la pared! ¡Pero Mero-san puede nadar a una increíble velocidad! ¡Se ha dicho que las Sirenas pueden tomar velocidad de 50 KM/H! -comentaba de forma emocionada por cómo se desarrollaba la competencia- ¡pero esta es una piscina de 25 metros de largo! ¡Mero-san tiene que reducir la velocidad en los giros! ¡Pero Miia-san puede hacer uso de su largo cuerpo de 8 metros! -a medida que la Sirena se acercaba al otro lado de la piscina al momento de bajar su velocidad, la cola de Miia logra tocar la pared antes que su rival para nadar hacia el otro extremo- ¡Que inesperado! ¿¡Pero que te puedes esperar de dos chicas interespecies!? ¿¡Podría Miia tener una gran ventaja sobre Mero!? -siguió comentando más emocionada que antes, causando que Kimihito tenga una pequeña gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza.

Miia creyó que iba a ganar la competencia por la ventaja que tenía contra Mero hasta que paso algo que nadie, ni mucho menos ella se esperaría. La pelirroja se detuvo justo a mitad del camino sin razón alguna.

\- "E… ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡No puedo moverme…!?"-pensaba la pelirroja sintiendo como su cuerpo se entumecía- "¿¡el agua se ha puesto más fría…!? ¡Pero esta es una piscina aclimatada! ¿¡Por qué…!?" -de pronto salió a flote en una extraña posición.

\- ¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Miia-san de repente ha dejado de moverse! -anuncio Polt que no comprendía el por qué la pelirroja se detuvo cuando tenía la ventaja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tal vez su cuerpo este demasiado frio? -señalo Kimihito-nuestra piscina en casa está un poco más fría de lo normal, ceca de los 26 grados-Dijo Kimihito recordando ese detalle.

\- ¡Pero incluso al nadar en agua caliente, tu cuerpo todavía puede enfriarse! -menciono Polt, a lo que Kimihito está de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías sobre la piscina! -grito una molesta Miia por que los hablan de piscinas y no la ayudaban con su problema.

\- ¿¡Tal vez esto significa que Mero-san obtendrá la victoria después de todo!? -anuncio la Kobold viendo que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, pero Kimihito vio que algo le ocurría a Mero.

-Esta piscina… está tratada con cloro…-decía la Sirena con cara de no poder respirar bien, impidiendo que ella no continúe con la carrera.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Ella no puede nadar en piscinas con cloro!? -exclamo Polt que no sabía que las Sirena sufrían al nadar en aguas tratadas con cloro.

-"¡Pero no puedo rendirme ahora!"-pensaron las dos chicas determinadas en ganar.

\- ¡Ahhh, ¿Qué es esto?! -grito Polt- ¡están codo a codo y todavía siguen! -señalo al ver a las dos chicas que nadaban de forma lenta y torpe, pero ninguna se rendiría fácilmente- ¡esta competencia se ha vuelto floja! ¿¡Quién sobrevivirá para la línea de meta!? -Miia y Mero vieron como Kimihito se metió a la piscina para recibirla con los brazos abiertos- ¡oh, ¿Qué es esto?! ¡Es su premio! ¡Está esperando por ellas en la línea de meta! -Dijo Polt.

\- ¡Dārin! / ¡Danna-sama! -decían las chicas felices de ver a Kimihito que las esperaba, cuando se acercaron a él con una gran sonrisa, este las golpea en la cabeza- ¿¡NYA!? -chillaron de dolor mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto Miia con mucho dolor por el golpe que recibió-.

\- ¡Esa es mi línea! -dijo Kimihito molesto- ¡hemos venido aquí para ejercitarnos, no para herirnos a nosotros mismos! ¡Puedo entender que están emocionadas por la carrera, pero deben controlarse! ¡Aprendan un poco de auto control! -dicho eso, las chicas se deprimieron al ser regañadas.

-En… ¿Entonces hicimos la carrera por nada…? -menciono Miia siendo apoyada por Mero, tanto esfuerzo para nada que no haya una ganadora era injusto.

-No, Cerea y Naruto empataron-respondió Kimihito mientras apuntaba a Cerea que se estaba secando y a Naruto que estaba prendido fuego para secarse más rápido. Miia y Mero no soportaron y casi se desmayan por el cansancio para hundirse, por suerte Kimihito las sujeto para que no se ahogaran- ¡WAAAAH! ¡Resistan!"-les grito a las chicas- ¡Cerea! -llamo a la Centauro para que les dé una mano.

-Dios mío, que molestia…-dijo la rubia que está cansada de tener que cuidar a esas dos que las saco de la piscina al jalarlas por la parte de atrás de sus trajes de baño, pero sacarlas de esa forma provoco que sus trajes se muevan hasta la altura de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto sus partes intima en frente de un rojísimo Kimihito

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA! -gritaron las chicas por la vergüenza que su Dārin/Danna-sama las viera tan desprotegidas.

* * *

Horas después.

* * *

\- ¡Bueno, he aprendido bastante! -decía Polt reunida con Kimihito y las chicas estaban afuera del club de deportes- ¡haremos la piscina mucho más caliente, y añadiremos ozono en vez de cloro! ¡Pondremos un sauna sería de gran ayuda para especies como ustedes! ¡Y haré la sala de máquinas de ejercicios exclusivamente para Extra-Especies humanoides! -a los presentes le pareció una gran idea- ¡voy a trabajar más duro a partir de ahora para que podamos ser los mejores en todo el país! ¡Espero con ansias su próxima visita! -finalizo para que el grupo se despida sin antes prometer que vendrían nuevamente. Naruto antes de irse dijo.

-Polt-San-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Polt.

\- ¿Si? -Pregunto Polt.

-Para que sepas, Soy un chico-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de la Kobold.

\- ¿Q-Qué?, Pero si eres una especie de Lamia-Dijo Polt sin poder creerlo.

-Nop, si soy un Chico, no soy una Lamia por completo, Adiós Polt-San-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de una petrificada Polt.

\- ¡Me he divertido un montón! -dijo Miia contenta mientras empujaba la silla de rueda de Mero.

\- ¡Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nade mucho desde la última vez! -dijo Mero muy animada-.

-Estabas nadando bien después de la carrera, pero, ¿te encontraras bien con el cloro? -pregunto Kimihito preocupado si algo malo le pase a la Sirena-.

\- ¡estuve un tiempo enjuagándome con agua limpia así que estoy bien! -respondió Mero que lucía mejor luego de quitarse el cloro que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

-Obtuve un pequeño obsequio como premio también~ -decía la Lamia mientras mostraba un sobre con algo de dinero que gano al participar en las pruebas del gimnasio- ¿Qué piensas, Centorea? -pregunto a la rubia que iba caminando al lado de su Aruji-dono, ambos iban tomado de las manos porque ella lo pidió como recompensa por ganar la carrera de los 100 metros- ¿Cen-to-rea? -decía muy cabreada viendo la escenita.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Creo que las carreras son divertidas de vez en cuando! -respondió la Centauro, pero Miia le dijo que no estaban hablando sobre carreras- o-oh, bueno, lo que quería decir era, uh…-no sabía que decir en ese momento por la mirada de muerte que le daba la pelirroja, pero su suerte cambio cuando el estómago de todos rugió por el hambre.

-Sé que es un poco temprano, pero ¿Por qué no comemos de camino a casa? –menciono Kimihito para que las chicas respondan con un si-podemos traer a casa una pizza para Rachnee y las demás- -dicho eso fueron a un restaurante para las interespecies y llenar sus estómagos luego de una larga jornada.

-Eso me recuerda-Dijo Mero y le pregunto a Naruto-Naruto-Sama ¿Qué va a pedirle a Danna-Sama? –Pregunto Mero curiosa haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

-Bu-Bueno, Yo solo entre en la competencia para vencer a Miia, no me importa el premio-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Encerio? –Pregunto Miia viendo al Naruto sonrojado y sus escamas estaban cambiando de color-Estas mintiendo-Dijo Miia.

\- ¿Q-Qué? Claro que no-Dijo Naruto, pero nadie le creyó.

-No mientas, si quieres hacer algo con Dārin, Dinos que es-Dijo Miia y Ahora Naruto estaba totalmente rojo.

-Bu-Bueno Yo-Yo Q-Quiero…-Comenzó a decir Naruto, pero lo último fue tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

-Repítelo-Dijo Miia y esta vez fue un poco más alto, pero nuevamente nadie le oyó-Otra vez-Dijo Miia y esta vez fue un poco más alto, pero no lo suficiente para que lo puedan oír.

-Dilo de una buena vez-Dijo Miia algo irritada. Naruto se acercó a Kimihito y le susurro algo al oído.

\- ¿Solo eso? –Pregunto Kimihito y Naruto asintió muy rojo-Puedes pedirlo cuando quieras-Dijo Kimihito con una sonrisa acariciando en la cabeza a Naruto. Haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.

-"Smith-San tenía razón"-Pensó Naruto y después sonrió-"Me va a encantar estar con ellos"-Pensó Naruto y dosis comenzaron a Caminar.

* * *

Casa Kurusu.

* * *

-D… Dense prisa y lleguen ya a casa…-decía Rachnera sin energías, Papi y Suu se divertían en una especie de columpio hecho de hilos de telarañas que hizo la araña para que las chicas jueguen-si tanto deseaban perder peso, entonces ¿Por qué no pasan un tiempo con estas dos…? -el motivo del por qué estaba tan cansada, se debía a que estuvo jugando todo el tiempo con las chicas que tenían mucha energía.

* * *

(1) No sé si eso es verdad, pero donde investigue encontré que _posiblemente_ ella duerma con Papi ya que nunca han dicho donde duerme y teniendo en cuenta que hay una piscina en la habitación de Papi no es difícil saber la respuesta.

(2) Nunca dijeron cuando es ese cheque médico, pero yo creo que es mensual.

(3) Las medidas de Papi aparecieron en un Omake del manga y no se cual.

La razón de porque cree la especie "Uróboros" es simple, no me pude decidir que especie utilizar, pensé en hacerlo un Naga (Hombre-Serpiente) la versión masculina de una Lamia o un Dragonewt o un Dragón, pero no pude decidir y encontré que existe un híbrido entre Grifo y Centauro llamado "Hipogrifo" pensé "Si existe una especie que es híbrida de especies totalmente diferente, ¿Entonces porque no creo el mio?" de ahí salio la especie "Uróboros".

Los ADN de Reptil que tiene son todas las especies reptilineas incluyendo sus sub-especies. Las cuales son:

 **Lamia** : Común, Echidna, Medusa, Melusine, Serpiente Marina y Jormungand (o Midgardsormr).

 **Dragonewt** : Común, Ryu-Jin y Wyvern.

 **Dragón** : Común, Gárgola, Huan Long, Yamata no Orochi y Yamata no Orochi.

 **Hombre-Lagarto** : Esta especie en particular tiene cientos de sub-especies, tantas como el número de reptiles que hay, algunos como lagartijas comunes, otros del Desierto, Camaleones, Basiliscus (Una especie que puede caminar sobre el agua), Gecko, Lagarto cornudo, Dragón de Komodo, Diablo espinoso o Monstruo de Gila.

 **Hidra** : No tiene sub-especie.

 **Salamandra** : No tiene sub-especie.

También tiene las habilidades de varias especies de dragones de la franquicia "Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón 1 y 2" Como: Disparo de Plasma y Velocidad Sónica del Furia Nocturna, Disparo de Dientes del Mordida Lúgubre, Camuflaje del Ala Cambiante, Capacidad de comer minerales y metales del Gronckle y del Eructcálido, Disparo de Púas de la Cola del Nadder Mortal, Capacidad de Prenderse fuego del Pesadilla Monstruosa, Rugido Sónico del Trueno Tambor, Disparo de Ámbar del Canto Mortal, Capacidad de Secretar Veneno por la Piel del Reptil Alado, Aliento de Niebla paralizante del Pesadilla Voladora, etc. Todas estas habilidades se las di para crear al depredador máximo y que sea prácticamente invencible.

Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste y que tengan gusto, que no tengan gusto o que tengan una sugerencia. Si tiene una solicitud para hacer una historia y gusto la liebre. Además, Comenten para saber sus opiniones de la historia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	2. ¡¡No es un Capitulo!

No es un capítulo, solamente es un mensaje del Co-Autor y buen amigo Kevin4491.

Aquí Kevin4491 el Co-escritor de algunas historias como "Renacimiento: un salvador o un destructor", "N-Makino: el Ultralink de Maelstrom", "Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios", " El nacimiento del príncipe conejo", bueno de casi todas las historias de mi buen amigo axlrexkingu, y escribo este mensaje para desearles felices fiestas a ustedes los lectores que siguen a mi amigo Axlrex, espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas con sus familias o con sus waifus, incluso con las lolis ilegales que creo que tienen escondidas de la onu. En fin, también escribo este mensaje para avisarles que estoy comenzando con un "pequeño" proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace 4 meses, y que el primer capítulo lo subiré dentro de unos días. Espero que les guste el fanfic que escribiré, pero no significa que dejare de ayudar a mi amigo con sus historias. Solo es como dice axlrexkingu: "si no me saco esta idea de la cabeza no podré concentrarme bien en las otras historias". Bueno con esto se despide Kevin4491: amigo y Co-escritor de Axlrexkingu. Les deseo felices fiestas y que la onu no encuentre a sus lolis.

Posdata: Por cierto, puede que la nueva historia contenga lolis, incesto y mujerzuelas. XDXDXD, ok no. Ahora si adiós.


End file.
